When the Cold of Winter Comes
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: femmeslash Jadis/Susan What happens when Susan is visited by a mysterious wraith? A wraith that teaches her many secrets and constantly whispers in her ear. Rated M for certain sex moments between Jadis and Susan. READ AND REVIEW!
1. So it begins

Ok, this is my very first story for The Chronicles of Narnia. I have read some excellent Susan/Jadis pairings and it really inspired me to write one of my own. Enjoy!!

Video I made for this story! youtube dot com /watch?v(equalsign, underscore)MyVQcOX1vE or go to my youtube channel "immortal1blue" listed on my fanfic profile.

Video is titled "I was Cut" Susan/Jadis

--

Chapter 1: So it Begins...

The four rulers of Narnia stand proudly before their thrones in Cair Paravel to thunderous applause. High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edward the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and Queen Lucy the Valiant carefully take their seats as the denizens of Narnia form a line. Each denizen carefully walks forward to stand in front of the four thrones to explain his or her problem or to offer thanks and gifts to the four rulers. High King Peter and King Edmund always tire faster than the girls with this daily ritual. Queen Lucy is always patient and cheerfully listens to any and all complaints and problems. Queen Susan regards the proceedings with quiet, thoughtful dignity. Normally, Susan says little, but when her brothers and sister falter, they always turn to her for wisdom. The morning passes slowly as the sun rises high in the sky spreading light across the green hills and valleys of the beloved Narnia the four rulers have been entrusted with by the great Aslan himself. All four have vowed to themselves never to fail Aslan. Their previous lives are like a former dream to them; hazy, unimportant memories that rarely cross their minds anymore.

The Noon-day meal is laid out on a long table as everyone takes their places. King Peter makes a joyous toast to their days of prosperity while Edmund looks over all the delicious platters covering every inch of the table. Susan politely and carefully brings each spoonful of soup to her mouth. Her mind is elsewhere though, as she is not listening at all to any of the conversations going on around her. She thinks only of the riding she will do this evening with the blood-red sun blazing at her back as it sinks behind the hills.

Susan slips quietly from the castle, escaping the usual routine of needlework she does with Lucy every evening. Susan does not despise needlework, but she does tire of it very quickly. She loves to ride to far places more than anything else. She pulls a stormy grey charger from the stables, ignoring the sweet and gently palfrey next to it. The palfrey is her designated horse when the four go riding to together because a palfrey is a proper horse for a lady. But Susan has always wished to ride a charger around as freely as her brothers. They call her Susan the Gentle and Susan docilely accepts the title as any great lady should.

She quickly pulls the saddle into place, positions the bridle, and easily springs onto the horse's back, riding out into the gathering dusk of the oncoming night. She rides over the hills, still dappled with failing sunlight, and through the valleys that are now dark enough to see the sparks of fireflies. She swiftly passes through the gurgling streams dotted across the land until she comes to a secret place. Her secret place that no one knows of. It is hidden in a small section of trees and the wind whispers through the dry leaves.

_It will be fall soon._ Susan thinks, as she dismounts, leaving her horse to graze.

She makes her way up to a small stone structure in the middle of the copse of trees. She does not know who made these ruins or what for, but to her, it is a very peaceful and isolated place. She lies on her back upon a piece of stone slab and gazes up at the glorious heavens that reveal themselves, as the sun leaves the sky. The only time she feels alive is when she is like this. Her own soothing pocket of the universe far from everyone else. Nothing, but her own thoughts matter here. The cool of the stone seeps into her, causing her to doze awhile.

The touch of cold fingertips on her cheek awaken Susan, as she gives a startled cry sitting up right away. Susan sees no one nearby though, and she feels cold chills tingle down her spine with an unquestionable feeling that she shouldn't be here. Susan stares hard out into the darkness, trying to catch any kind of movement, but the shadows are too thick for anyone to see. She feels a breath on her ear and turns, unsheathing a dagger hidden under the folds of her dress, but she sees no threat. The flash of a blade out of the corner of her eye is Susan's only warning as she brings her dagger up to meet it. She gasps as she discovers the blade has no owner and fights by itself in midair. She jumps to the side as it strikes out at her again. This parrying and thrusting seem to Susan to go on for hours with her just barely managing to block or dodge each stroke. It isn't until she sits winded on the cold grass utterly defeated that she realizes that this thing, whatever it is, has merely been toying with her.

"Very good." a cold voice whispers in her ear, causing her to shudder once again.

The blade is now held at her throat and she sits perfectly still, hardly daring to even breathe, as she waits for her inevitable death. But instead of the expected slicing of skin, the invisible thing slides the blade slowly and carefully down the length Susan's throat with a dry chuckle.

"Stop toying with me! What are you?" Susan demands with fear and irritation.

Another dry chuckle escapes the the unseen being, "You do not seem to fear the unknown at all, Queen Susan."

" I like that about you." it whispers convincingly in her ear. "So I'm going to let you live."

"Maybe you should work on your sword skills." suggests _the wraith._

_That must be what it is since i can't see it._ thinks Susan.

And the blade vanishes from her throat. Susan carefully climbs to her feet, but does not sense the presence of the wraith anymore, so she, shakily, heads for home. She manages to dodge Lucy's room unnoticed and slip into her own bed, still shaking with cold from the close brush with death she experienced tonight. As she finally slips into sleep, she swears she can hear a soft voice whispering to her and combing its fingers gently through her hair. It makes her feel safe to have a guardian watching over her to protect her from her silly nighttime fears.

--

Review! Review! Tell me what you think about each chapter! Does anyone else think the White Witch is very sexy?


	2. Sword Play

Chapter 2: Sword Play

Susan wakes the next morning feel more refreshed than ever. Last night's encounter simply seemed like a bad dream. She eats the morning meal brought to her by the servants and makes her way down to the training yard where Peter and Edmund spar rapidly with swords. Susan goes to stand by Lucy who is already watching them.

"I'm hear to help if they manage to poke out each others eyeballs." states Lucy, fingering her cordial at her waist.

"I'm surprised they haven't managed to do that long before now." remarks Susan, as she watches the complicated weave of their sword combat.

Susan wanders off to practice her archery. Each time she gracefully pulls an arrow from her quiver and sets it on the string, each time she pulls the string back and aims carefully, and each time the arrow is released and hits the target perfectly. Susan's archery skills are legendary and people come far and wide with the desire to test their skills against the great Queen's. Susan's thoughts finally stray to the events of the night before as much as she would like to never remember. Susan remembers her fear at first, then she remembers her anger and how she loathed being helpless and unable to defend herself against just one opponent. Her brothers are right to not allow her to fight.

_I would get killed immediately in any battle if I can't even beat one wraith._ Susan angrily berates herself.

Susan waits until nightfall once again to go out riding, but this time she takes a sword with her. She does not go to her secret place. She hardly feels that to be safe or secret anymore. She camps out and starts a small fire behind a hill, hoping to hide the firelight from prying eyes. She buckles the sword to her belt like she has seen Peter and Edmund do thousands of times and unsheathes her sword. The metal slides easily from the sheath and glints in the firelight, unfortunately the tip of Susan's sword immediately hits the ground as she discovers just how heavy swords really are. She takes a deep breath and hauls her sword tip up and takes a stance. She begins to make swings slowly and carefully. She does this for as long as she can and drops the sword in the dirt, examining her bloody hands with exhaustion. She rips a strip from her dress to bandage her blisters.

Over the following weeks, Susan desperately tries to avoid other people as much as possible, especially her siblings, in order to hide her bandaged hands. When she must be in their presence, she discreetly wears a pair of gloves.

_I cannot allow them to find out what I've been doing. They would put a stop to it at once. _Susan counsels herself.

Slowly, but surely, Susan's hands begin to callous until her hands no longer bleed, and she no longer has worry about bandaged hands revealing her secret training. More weeks pass as the sky deepens in color during fall, with winter fast approaching. Her arms no longer shake, and her sword strikes are swifter and more skillful each day. Susan starts experimenting with other ways to handle her sword as well, such as swordplay from horseback. She feels more confidant and strong these days with her new abilities. Her siblings notice a slight change as well, but do not know what to make of it.

Then on the eve of the winter equinox, Susan decides she will return to her secret place after months of avoiding it. She misses that place because of the peace it used to give her mind when she felt like her walls were closing in about her. Susan has become sure of herself and feels that if that wraith dare show its face again_(but its invisible!)_ she would be able to teach it a lesson in manners. Quietly dismounting her charger, and keeping a hand on the hilt of her blade, she approaches her stone ruins. Nothing has changed since she was last here, except for a few more dead leaves scattered across the ground. Susan sighs in relief as she senses no wraith nearby. She happily stretches herself out on the stone slab and starts to count stars until she drifts off to sleep.

Susan rolls over and runs into something cold, but soft. This something runs cold fingers down her face, then her neck, as another hand slides up her ribcage. Susan doesn't open her eyes, but arches her back clearly begging for more contact. Chilly lips caress her neck in tender kisses causing Susan to moan. She reaches up, blind grasping the silky, long hair of the person above her. This person presses its body harder against Susan's and Susan makes noises of encouragement, while fingering the other person's hair.

Susan is awoken from this rather pleasant dream by the feel of cold steel suddenly lying against her throat.

"You should never fall asleep in such a dangerous place, _my dear_ Queen Susan." says the wraith, with a tone of voice that Susan could tell it must be smirking to itself.

Susan feels like she went from hot to cold in only a few moments as the wraith continues its relentless taunting.

"Once again I hold your life in my hands." it gloats, "dear me, dear me, what to do? So many ways I could enjoy this."

Susan subtly slides her hand down to the hilt of her sword, grasping it tightly. But the spirit noticing this, snickers, "Maybe I'll grant you a _merciful _death... _if_ you entertain me enough with your sword skills."

The instant the wraith removes the dagger from her throat, Susan unsheathes her sword and lashes out with unconstrained rage and fury. The spirit parries easily and deftly slips around behind Susan for a strike. Susan's sword clashes viciously with the spirit for several minutes. Surprisingly, the spirit is the one to start slowing down first.

"Your stance is too rigid. You leave too many openings your opponents could exploit." as the spirit effortlessly parries another blow.

"I don't think it is customary,_ in a sword fight_, to offer the enemy advice _on how to sword fight_." Susan huffs.

"The enemy?" says the wraith with amusement, "I don't ever recall saying you were my enemy."

Susan stops at this point, breathing hard, and can still feel the amusement radiating from the wraith which irritates Susan to no end.

"When a person puts their blade at my throat, I consider them to be enemies." Susan exhales.

"I was only testing you." explained the wraith, with a patronizing tone. "If I actually wanted to kill you, you would already be dead."

At that last comment, Susan made one more furious charge at the wraith, but was knocked to the ground as the wraith snickered again.

"Oh my poor Susan, you do not possess the skills to even beat one of your brothers in combat." it spoke, "How can you think to defeat me?"

--

Review!! What's your opinion?


	3. Cold Heart

Chapter 3: Cold Heart

Susan wove a dangerous dance of the sword through the air in front of her. She could feel the cold hands on her shoulders, guiding her,whispering instructions to her. They had been doing this together for several weeks now, and Susan's skills had improved ten times faster than what she had been doing on her own. Susan finally felt the sword fall from her weakened grasp, as she gasped for much needed air. She stumbled over to the window sill to take a seat. Snow pummeled the window outside, it was deep winter now, and the snow wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" soothing words whispered in her ear.

"What?" Susan responded tiredly.

"The cold, the snow, the freezing of time." it replied softly.

"I don't know." Susan yawned, the cold of the stone walls of the castle getting to her, seeping into her skin.

Then Susan realized that wasn't all that was touching her skin. The wraith was gently stroking her sore muscles, Susan tried to scramble out of reach.

"Shush..." calmed the spirit. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. You're tired so you should go to sleep."

It moved closer and had Susan rest her head on its invisible shoulder. "I'll be watching over you."

Susan felt someone grab her, and she yelped aloud with the rude awakening.

"Susan, what are you doing sleeping here?" urged her brother Peter. "You'll catch your death sleeping in such a cold room with just a night shift on."

"Peter, don't do that. You scared me to death" scolded Susan.

Peter angrily yanked her from the window sill. "Susan what has gotten into you? You have been avoiding all of us and sulking long enough. What is wrong?"

"It's really none of your business." Susan snapped, angered at being jerked around.

"I'm the High King and your brother. If something is going on with my Queen and my sister. I daresay it is my business."

"Please Susan," Peter continued in a gentler tone, "we're all really worried about you. You hardly eat and your are always so pale and cold to the touch. Please tell me how I can help you."

Susan faltered for a moment, her normal gentle side trying to take over, but then she felt a sudden chill.

"You can help me by letting go of my wrist first." coldly replied Susan.

Petter dropped her wrist like he had been burned and looked at her with hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"You want to help me Peter?" she questioned coolly.

Peter nodded warily.

"Then fight me. Draw your sword!" declared Susan, as she snatched her own sword from the ground.

"You must be joking." said Peter, with an incredulous look at her blade.

"I'm not and you had better draw your sword and defend yourself right now."

Susan swirled the sword over in her hand to show she meant business. Peter simply continued to stare at her in utter disbelief.

"Susan you don't even know how to use a sword nor should you even be holding one."

"Just because I'm a female, doesn't mean I can't fight too, Peter" Susan replied, scathingly.

Peter's expression turned odd at the moment and he drew his sword. Susan struck first and Peter blocked quickly. They twisted and turned around one another, weaving a maze of steel and sparks, as they clashed again and again. One moment their taunt, sweaty skin was only an inch away from each other, the next moment they had swirled away again for the next attack. Susan's breathing was deep and labored, but still calm and sure when she twisted her sword, striking Peter's hand with the blunt part of her blade, causing him to drop his sword. The tip of Susan's blade was pressed against his throat before he even had time to blink.

"Wow, Susan. That was impressive, when did you learn how to do all that?"

Susan carefully lowered her blade from Peter's throat. That's when Peter saw his chance and he wrested the sword from her. Susan almost snarled at him, but just managed to keep her rage in check. "_That_ was a dirty trick Peter. Can't stand the thought of losing to a _woman?_" she shook her head mockingly.

"No, I was impressed with your newfound skills, but battles are ugly affairs. You think you understand Susan, but you don't. I don't want to see you with a sword ever again. Is that understood?" Peter demanded.

Susan opened her mouth to rage at him, when she felt the calming, cold hand on her shoulder telling her now was not the right time. She gritted her teeth, and with a look that would still serpents in their nests, "Yes, I understand."

"I like that look you gave Peter last time. It was most amusing" chuckled the wraith, as Susan skipped rocks over a stream in the gloomy twilight.

"He's such a stuck-up, stubborn pig!" Susan complained, and threw another rock harder than the last.

"Well, yes, that has been clear from the very beginning even if _you're_ just discovering it now, Susan."

Susan said nothing in return.

"Well it doesn't matter what he thinks of you. Come child, I have a present for you." the wraith said, leading her away into the darkness.

The spirit lead Susan to her secret place and lying on the stone slab was a beautifully crafted sword. The sheath was simple leather, but the hilt was wrapped in silver and blue. She withdrew the blade from its sheath and and studied its sharp edge.

"Its so light." Susan commented skeptically.

"Yes, it's very light because it was made for a woman." responded the spirit.

"But won't it break in two if I come up against a man's sword?" questioned Susan.

"Oh no, it won't. This sword is enchanted. I'd like to see the man or beast that could break this sword in half." boasted the spirit. "A very powerful queen used to own this sword. Sadly, the queen eventually died, but her sword survived and now you may use it because it is a sword worthy only of a Queen of Narnia."

"Thank you" whispered Susan, carefully sheathing the beautiful, but deadly weapon.

Susan sat down on the stone slab and felt the spirit join her. Susan leaned her head against its soft shoulder, and the spirit wrapped its cold arms around Susan. Susan had often laid like this in its arms, while it healed and numbed her physical pains of practicing with a sword for hours and hours.

"You can numb my physical pain, but I doubt you can numb my heart. It hurts so much right now." Susan said, despairingly.

"Believe me, I _can _numb your heart, little Queen." it answered softly and pressed its icy lips against Susan's.

--

I love this chapter. Review!!


	4. Unseen Desire

Chapter 4: Unseen Desire

She lay in its embrace for hours as the snow fell silently around them. Its fingers stroked through her hair and its mouth placed kisses on the hollow of her throat. Susan felt like she was freezing, yet at the same time she had never felt so deliciously hot and desired. She twisted her fingers in the spirit's hair and pulled her closer, kissing the spirit back with as much passion as she could muster. The spirit rain its hands lightly over Susan's entire body, sending tremors of delight down Susan's skin. Cold fingers managed to find their way in between Susan's legs and began to stroke her slowly and then harder. Susan cried out, then moaned in desire. A hand found its way to Susan's breast and kneading it, while the spirit's mouth attended to the rest of the torture. This continued for a few minutes with each moment feeling like eternal heaven to Susan. The spirit spread a willing Susan's legs wider.

"You're a still virgin. I can smell it." commented the wraith, voice husky with desire.

It slithered down Susan's numb body and stuck its tongue inside her. Susan screamed in pain, then purred in delight as the wraith started an even rhythm with its tongue. The wraith moved back up Susan's quivering body after she had come and trailed its tongue from her navel all the way to her throat.

"I want you to see me." breathed the wraith in Susan's ear.

Susan's sharp, excited intake of breath was enough of an answer for the wraith and it slowly appeared into visible form. Now Susan was considered the most beautiful woman in all of Narnia with her dark hair and fair skin. She had been proposed to by hundreds of princes seeking her hand in marriage, but she had declined them all. The wraith that appeared in front of her for the first time made Susan think she had finally seen a woman as beautiful as her. The woman's skin was just as fair as Susan's, but her hair was blond, not dark so in that way Susan and the wraith her complete opposites. Susan was so drunk on pleasure that she didn't even seem surprised that the wraith was actually female. It smirked down at her and began planting forceful kisses along Susan's already sore neck. But this only thrilled Susan as she did her best to please her partner's desires with her partner helping her by leading her hand to different places that wanted attention.

"Now, its my turn." the wraith teased, dragging Susan's body on top this time.

Susan trembled as she carefully traced her fingers down the wraith's body. The wraith sighed beautifully and kissed Susan again, urging her to continue. Susan tentatively spread the wraith's legs and clumsily managed to start pleasuring the wraith with help from the wraith's instructions and suggestions. Cool liquid spilled onto Susan's tongue as the wraith came and the wraith dragged Susan back up to her level so it could kiss her.

"That was well done for your first time." the wraith complemented her. Susan laughed quietly as she continued to stroke her partner's soft skin, drifting off into sleep.

Susan awoke the next morning when sunlight shined across her face. She expected to wake up still entangled with her lover, but she was alone and, still naked, laying on the stone slab. She sighed in disappointment, but she slid on her dress and prepared to leave.

Peter was waiting for her when she rode back to Cair Paravel.

"You've been gone all night." stated Peter.

"I'm sorry. I rode a little farther than I meant to and just decided to camp where I was." explained Susan, then continued when she saw the disapproving look on Peter's face. "Oh come on Peter. Narnia is perfectly safe now. YOUR rule has seen to that!"

She brushed past Peter's stubborn face and vanished into the corridors of the castle.

Susan was practically screaming to escape the castle at the end of the day and return to her lover in her secret place. Finally, Peter went to bed and Susan was able to leave without notice. She galloped to the her secret place and found her lover waiting for her.

As Susan rolled off her lover for the third time that night she questioned the wraith, "Why have you gone back to being invisible? Its not as much fun when I can't see you." pouted Susan.

The wraith laughed and replied, "I'm afraid there will be very few times I can make myself visible. It takes a great deal of concentration, willpower, and strength on my part to be able to do it for even a little while. I doubt you would ever meet another wraith who could do it. Because we are the dead, we are not meant to be seen."

"How did you die?" Susan suddenly asked.

"It was a very long time ago." whispered the wraith, nostalgically. "I was murdered by a cruel king, who loved to abuse his power."

"What a bastard! A king that would strike down a woman. He must have been corrupt." Susan responded.

"I am so sorry, my love" whispered Susan, as she grasped the wraith's hand. "I wish I could help you. I wish I could see you visible again."

Susan leaned her head on the wraith's shoulder again for comfort.

"There might be a way." the wraith suddenly responded. "But it would be very difficult to achieve."

"What? How?" Susan exclaimed. "Tell me! I'll do whatever it takes!"

The wraith carefully worded her answer, "I could be revived, if I had some of Adam's blood."

"Adam's blood? You mean like Peter or Edmund?" inquired Susan.

"Yes," confirmed the wraith. "specifically Peter's blood."

"Well how much would you need?" Susan asked, uncertainly.

The wraith turned to look at Susan and Susan felt herself being regarded with some shock. "You would help me?"

"Of course I would." Susan replied, without hesitation. The wraith said nothing for awhile, and Susan remained quiet, sensing her partner was deep in thought.

--

Sexy? What do you think? REVIEW!!


	5. Dark Rites

Chapter 5: Dark Rites

Susan slipped her knife from its hidden sheath under her dress and closed in silently on Peter's sleeping form. So far the plan was working perfectly. She had managed to drug Peter's cup at supper, which meant he would not wake up for hours. She grabbed his hand and held it over a goblet and cut swiftly. Blood poured from Peter's hand into the goblet. When the goblet was full, she carefully tended Peter's wounded hand, then left as quickly as she came. Her horse struggled through the deep snow as Susan moved deeper into the dark woods, holding the goblet carefully. A dwarf appeared out of the darkness in front of her and motioned for her to follow. The dwarf led her into a deep cave in the side of a cliff. They walked swiftly down through the twisting, wet tunnels into the earth. Susan entered a deep chamber right behind the dwarf.

"Place the cup there." grunted the dwarf, pointing a stone dais in the middle of the chamber. Susan moved forward, sitting the cup in the middle of the dais as she looked around uneasily. This felt like a forbidden place for sure. She felt as if something unpleasant was watching her from the shadows of the dark tunnels all around.

"You brought it." Susan felt her wraith materialize behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Yes" Susan said.

"Come" the wraith, pulled her towards the cup so that they were both standing next to it. "Adam's blood will do no good if I don't have a physical form to drink the blood. That's where you come in." explained the wraith.

"What do you mean?" worried Susan.

"I've been in contact with you for awhile now, Susan, it keeps me existing on this side of life and death and made it possible for me to be able to be physical enough to touch you. I need to perform a binding spell in order to remain physical long enough to drink Adam's blood."

Susan bit her lip uncertainly, "And how is a binding spell performed?"

"It's very simple really." soothed the wraith and brought forth its black dagger. Susan winced as the wraith slit her wrist and bringing Susan's wrist to its mouth, began to drink. Susan was going to pull away out of disgust, but felt like her mind was moving through syrup. She grew weaker as she lost more blood.

"Eve's blood shall bind me to this world. And my blood shall be the payment." the wraith chanted.

The wraith healed Susan's wrist and Susan saw the wraith was already almost solid looking. The wraith cut its wrist and held it out to Susan.

"No!" Susan finally showed resistance and tried to run.

However, the wraith stopped her by calmly pinning Susan to the ground. The wraith filled its own mouth with blood from its wound and pressed its lips to Susan's force-feeding her the blood. The blood slid down her throat, and Susan screamed as her veins felt like they were filled with ice so cold it seared her to the very core of her being. The wraith entirely solid now, remained sitting on top of Susan and reached over to pick up the cup full of Peter's blood to drink it. Just as she reached for it, the cup was struck by a small dagger and it shattered the cup spilling the precious blood everywhere. The wraith howled in fury as Lucy came in followed by her brothers, Peter and Edmund. Susan had already slipped into unconsciousness and did not see her siblings arrive. The wraith chose to flee instead of staying to the fight the Kings and the dwarf had vanished as well. Lucy ran to her sister's prostrate form with tears running down her face. Peter and Edmund rushed over as well and knelt by Susan's side. "How awful! What did they do to her?" Lucy cried, grasping at her sister's cold hand.

"She's freezing!" Peter exclaimed. "Quickly, Edmund, Lucy, let's get her to a physician!"

Susan tossed and turned for hours as though trapped in a nightmare, sometimes moaning or shrieking aloud.

"She has a fever that won't break." Lucy replied tearfully to Peter, fingering her cordial which had failed to heal whatever had happened to Susan.

Peter looked on sternly and sadly. _This is what my sister's silly sword fighting has given her._ he thought bitterly, wishing Susan would have obeyed him.

_Susan cried and cried, she hadn't cried in forever and didn't think she still could. There were cold things touching her everywhere, darkness was trying to swallow her up, and she didn't like it at all. Where was her guardian? The spirit that had always protected her. She screamed again in misery and frustration_ only to awake the next second later in a soft bed gasping for air. Lucy, her little sister, the only one in the room ran to her and hugged her and started babbling incoherently about how happy she was to see Susan awake. Susan coughed and shoved Lucy away, struggling out of bed.

"What are you doing, Susan?" Lucy squealed. "You're far to weak to be moving around yet."

Susan had almost made it to the door in her crazed state, when Peter walked in, and she fainted into his arms.

A couple weeks later Susan was doing much better than what she had been like before, true she was still eating very little and looked awfully pale, but she wasn't acting crazed anymore and she slept quietly now. Lucy, her ever faithful shadow, was always there to see that she ate and slept. Her brothers originally were around all the time worrying about her, but they were gone now to deal with a war in a distant country. Susan just felt awful in general and she felt specifically awful for harboring thoughts against them the past months when she had been obsessed with getting stronger. Because ever since she had become deathly ill, they had done everything in their power to try to save her. But she still couldn't tell her little sister any of what she knew because she felt too ashamed of it all, and she was sure _even Lucy_ could never forgive her for lying with the White Witch. For Susan eyes had finally been cleared, and she knew who her teacher and lover had been ever since the horrible binding spell and the almost completed resurrection spell.

--

You can probably tell there's some definite vampire influence where the binding spell is concerned. Jadis was almost resurrected! Until those other irritating children busted in! REVIEW!!


	6. Undeniable Attraction

Chapter 6: Undeniable Attraction

A few more days passed before Susan summoned up the courage to leave the castle with her sister Lucy accompanying her. They didn't ride far, for Narnia was still in the grip of one of the longest winters it had had since the White Witch was vanquished. Susan suspected the extended wintertime was because the Witch's influence was stronger now, and it was entirely her fault that the Witch had gained some of her powers back. Susan and Lucy stopped at a stream and cracked the layer of ice on the top to collect water into their skins.

"I think I see Mr. Beaver over there. I shall ask if he might give us a fish to take back for supper. And I'll cook it for you, Su. I haven't cooked for awhile." Lucy declared, happily waving as she ran over to the beaver.

Susan watched her go, then crouched down and gathered water in her hands to splash on her face. She always got a little nervous when she was completely alone. She felt like something terrible was inside her now or she felt like something had been taken from her and she knew she would never be the same again. The water splashed over Susan's face and she gave a deep sigh as she watched the water droplets drip from her hands. Abruptly, the water droplets froze to her hands. She fell back onto her butt in surprise and had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming, out of fear.

"Susan darling, I've missed you." whispered the wraith of the White Witch.

The Witch Witch's voice reverberated through her entire body much more powerfully than before. Susan, breathing heavily in terror, did not give an answer.

_Please Lucy come back, Lucy come back over here._ Susan thought desperately to herself, closing her eyes, hoping the Witch would leave her in peace.

But it was not going to happen.

"Susan, what is the matter?" the Witch questioned, coming up behind Susan and sliding her hands down Susan's shaking arms as though trying to sooth her.

_And it's working quite well._ though Susan drowsily, and she felt her body begin to go numb quickly.

_Please Lu come back_ Susan thought, with her last bit of quickly fading resistance.

Fortunately, Lucy did return at that moment and the Witch's presence immediately vanished from Susan.

"Look Su, get up off the ground. We have a nice big fish from Mr. Beaver now." Lucy sang, completely oblivious to what had just occurred.

Susan enjoyed Lucy's cooking and went to bed feeling warm and safe and she drifted off to dreamland the moment she lay down.

Sharp fingernails ran down the length of her back and roughly turned her body over. Susan tried to cry out for help, but was soon drowning in mind-fogging coldness.

"Go ahead and try" hissed the Witch, as she straddled Susan's body. "But part of you desires this. It always did. I worked no magic on you. You laid a deceiving spell on yourself by telling yourself you couldn't possibly desire me."

"Leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you anymore!" Susan begged.

"Oh Susan, do you really believe those words?" coaxed the Witch. "Well, try saying them again to me after this night is over, and then, maybe I'll believe you."

The Witch conjured up ropes and tied Susan's wrists and ankles to the bed and the torture began. The Witch started with her breasts this time and kneaded them until they were perked and ready. Then the Witch placed her mouth on a creamy mound and did wonderful things with her tongue as she stroked Susan down below in the rich wetness. Susan writhed in desire and fear of every touch and motion of the Witch. The Witch continued this until she sensed Susan was about to come and abruptly stopped her ministrations. Susan whimpered in despair, and the Witch whispered to her, "You can tell me to go away now and I will...Or you can tell me to stay and beg me to please continue what I'm doing."

Susan had an intense, internal argument with herself over her options, but it didn't take long for her whispered reply, "Stay please.."

The Witch grinned, "I don't think that was sufficient begging, my dear. Try asking me using my real name."

The Witch started to stroke her again to remind Susan what she was going to miss if she didn't give the Witch the words she wanted to hear. "Jadis...please..." Susan whispered as seductively as possible and looked her straight in the eye.

"That's better" Jadis smirked and spread Susan's legs wide.

_I did it again._ Susan thought, ashamed of herself. But her feelings weren't very regretful, her body still felt insanely wonderful from last night's activities. Lucy entered the room behind Susan and Susan turned to her to receive her breakfast from her sister.

"Wow Su, you're practically glowing this morning. Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked sweetly. "Yes, much better." Susan gave her sister a rare smile.

The girls were still enjoying their breakfast and chattering with each other like they hadn't done in years, when a distraught servant rushed into the room. "My Queens, there is terrible news from your brother Peter. A messenger is waiting for you in the great hall!"

Susan sat by the bank of a stream. Earlier today it had been warm enough to start melting the snow, but now everything was quickly refreezing around her. _The weather seems to do whatever I happen to be feeling at any given moment._ mused Susan. Her thoughts strayed to the words of Peter that the messenger had brought to Lucy and herself and her face darkened. She reached down cupped some water and let it flow out of her hands back to the stream. Like the last time she had done this, the remaining water droplets froze to her hands. But she did not balk in fear this time; she simply studied the frozen water on her hands carefully.

"I thought you didn't like that because last time it really frightened you." Jadis spoke from behind her.

"Have you heard the news already?" Susan asked her, ignoring her comment.

"Edmund's been killed." Jadis replied, emotionlessly.

Susan stood rapidly and whirled to face Jadis, staring her in the eye with scrutiny.

_We're completely different from each other._ Susan thought upon examining Jadis's semi-transparent form.

Jadis faintly glimmered in the reflection of sunlight off the surrounding snow like a sharp spike of pearl. Susan, though fair, had her long midnight hair falling down her back.

"Are you so sure we're that different?" Jadis inquired.

Susan gasped, "Can you read my mind now?"

"No," replied Jadis, as she stalked around Susan eyeing her up and down as though she were a particularly juicy piece of meant. "But I know you well enough to know what that expression on your face is saying."

"What is my face saying to you?" Susan challenged. Jadis fixed Susan with a piercing gaze.

"It's telling me that you want the power to avenge dear Edmund's death, and you know Peter doesn't stand a chance on his own. You want to go help him defeat enemies. You desire to fight for your kingdom, not sit at home any longer."

--

I just realized when I decided to kill off Edmund that he did not say a word any chapter. Edmund's become a mime! And I really like Edmund, but he serves no purpose in this story. It's more fun to keep Peter around so I can poke at him with a sword. I can't stand Peter! REVIEW!!


	7. Battles are ugly affairs

Chapter 7: Battles are ugly affairs...

Susan found the sword with the blue and silver hilt again and drew it from its sheath. She weaved her way through each stance and strike as Jadis coached her in the movements and occasionally parried a blow.

"Now, can you feel it? In your blood? That power?" Jadis questioned. "That's what you are going to have to use if you want to call forth snow and ice."

Susan panted from their sparring and wasn't sure she was quite willing to learn that power just yet or not.

Peter bitterly counted the seconds since Edmund's tragic, but brave demise. A messenger kneeled in front of him, "Milord, your sister has appeared with a host of warriors at our gates."

"What?" demanded Peter, in shock.

Susan sat proudly on her grey charger wearing a blue dress and light armor with her ivory quiver and bow slung across her back with her sword hanging from her horse's saddle. Peter approached and eyed the reinforcements Susan had brought from Narnia, but most of all his shocked gaze wandered back to Susan in the front of the grand host. Her hair was loose, but braided slightly back with a raven feather tucked into it and a silver circlet on her head as she regally watched Peter come nearer.

"What are you doing here, Susan?" said Peter, with disapproving glance, and gathering her horses' reins to hold them while she dismounted.

"I've come to help avenge our poor brother of course." Susan replied, daringly.

Peter sighed, "Come. We need to talk in private."

Susan entered Peter's private tent and waited for the arguing to start.

"Susan, I am happy you brought more men with you. That is a great aid to me, but I do not want you fighting. You should return home immediately." Peter explained.

"And do nothing? Sit at home and wait for the next messenger who will announce your death to me?" Susan inquired coolly.

"Peter, maybe you're too proud to admit it, but you need help. And I am going to help you whether you like or not." Susan spoke strongly.

"You don't understand Susan. You have no idea what its like to kill another person. It will break your soul."

"Well, as fragile as you believe my soul to be, if you don't allow me to help now, then Lucy and I will end up fighting the enemies you couldn't defeat on the steps of Cair Paravel itself."

"Do you really want Lucy's soul to shatter? Because hers surely would if she was ever forced to kill someone."

And to that Peter had no response.

The next morning's battle was an ugly affair indeed. They had managed to drive the enemy forces back and not lose any ground, but only at a terrible cost to their own fresh troops. Susan walked among the dead corpses strewn on the ground, her blade still bloodied. Peter was nearby, but consistently refused to look her in the eye. Susan felt bile rise in her throat as she thought of all the charging, sweaty bodies that had attacked her and how she had sliced through them all as if they were nothing more than fields of wheat. She pulled out a cloth and wiped it down the blade to clean her sword, trying to wrest her memories and emotions back under control. Peter had been right about one thing. She had had no idea what it was like to kill someone. The stench of blood, the blank, surprised look in their eyes as they fell to the earth beneath your feet. The way no one stopped to mourn for them, just simply stepped over or on them and continued to fight those still alive.

_ But it was a necessary evil._ Susan thought to herself stubbornly._ If we didn't kill them, then they would destroy everything we hold dear. If we must fight to protect, then we must not wallow in our guilt. _

Susan made her way over to Peter and his generals who were already preparing for the next assault.

"Susan, we're going to go for the heart of the enemy's castle. If we keep going like this they will soon kill us all off because of their superior numbers." Peter resolved. "If we can get close enough to take out the leader, then we stand a chance because they're likely to surrender."

Under the cover of night, Peter and his soldiers creeped toward the castle. Peter's second-in-command lead a decoy army, determined to attract the attention of the enemy away from their castle's security. Susan sat waiting, in a clearing with a few others guarding the perimeter, for Peter's signal to move.

"It won't come." Jadis hissed in her ear.

"What do you mean?" Susan whispered, so as not to have the others ask who she was talking to. "Peter will send no signal. He has deceived you. These men he placed with you are simply here to guard you and whisk you away to safety should this reckless plan backfire."

Susan's eyes blazed in anger at the truth in her words. Deftly, Susan slipped away from her guards into the night heading towards the enemy's keep on her own.

--

I guess in some ways I'm venting my own frustration at the lack of fighting on the girls' part. They're just expected to stand around and look pretty. Probably why I like Jadis so much because she doesn't follow the rules. She fights. REVIEW!!


	8. Necessary Evil

Chapter 8: Necessary Evil

Susan sneaks into the keep the same way Peter's group does and finds them in heavy combat on the other side of the keep's walls.

_Actually they are being completely overwhelmed by the enemy! _Susan realizes. _It was a trap. They were expecting Peter to make this move the whole time._

Susan joins the chaos and brings down a few opponents. Through the bloody and fighting bodies, she spots Peter engaged in a duel with the leader and Peter appears to be losing. The leader gives a heavy swing and knocks Peter to his knees as Peter's sword clatters to the ground. Susan brings her sword in between the enormous brute's blow and Peter's head, saving her brother's life. The swords connect and send a powerful shudder through Susan's arms, but Susan can feel Jadis's monstrous strength behind her. She cannot fail. She diverts the sword away from Peter and strikes at the leader, who parries, growing furious at being interrupted from his moment of glory and conquest. Each blow Susan blocks, the more confidant she becomes of herself until she has the leader on his knees, waiting for the final blow to fall. But one of the leader's men from above pounces on her, and Susan looses her grip on her sword. In a blind rage, Susan rips the man from her back and pummels him until he is a bloody smear on the ground. She looks up from her momentary battle, to see the leader charging at Peter once again, with Peter already engaged with three other warriors.

"Peter, look out!" Susan yells and Peter turns in surprise, but does not have enough time to react.

"NO!" Susan yells and slams her hand, palm flat against the ground.

Ice travels from where Susan's hand connected with the ground and it travels toward the leader. Ice spreads up his body, rapidly stopping him in his tracks, but the leader with one last defiant snarl, throws his sword at Peter, and it strikes home. Susan ignores the frozen statue of the brute and rushes to Peter's side, with tears sliding down her face. Susan yanks the sword out of Peter's chest swiftly and grasps one of his hands with her own and presses her other hand against his wound with a sense of hopelessness of stopping the bleeding.

"Peter!" Susan weeps.

"Quickly, I can save him. Just give me some of his blood." Jadis whispers urgently to her.

"No, I can't! You'll be resurrected." Susan shakes her head.

"That's the price you'll have to pay. I can't save him in wraith form." Jadis continues to urge her.

"You swear you'll save him?" pleads Susan.

"Yes."

"No I can't" denies Susan once again.

"Its the only way." Jadis hisses impatiently.

Susan's tears drip down onto Peter's fatal wound and Susan decides she must save him no matter what.

_It is a necessary evil._ Susan justifies it to herself.

Susan holds out her hand that has been bloodied from Peter's wound and Jadis grasps it tightly. A blast of brilliant light blinds Susan for a minute. Finally, her eyesight returns to her, and she scrambles to her feet. She immediately spots Peter standing, unharmed and completely healed, across from her.

"Peter!" She runs to embrace him, but is viciously grabbed from behind by a pair of cold hands. "Oh Aslan..." Peter murmurs, as he stares with a thrill of terror at the resurrected White Witch grasping Susan's wrists behind her back.

"Greetings once again little King" the Witch mocks, as she drags Susan back with her. "I have fulfilled my part of the bargain and healed you. So Susan is going to be a good girl now and come with me."

Susan struggles viciously, but doesn't stand a chance of breaking the Witch's grip on her. "Susan!" Peter shouts, and tries to follow.

But Susan and the Witch vanish before his eyes leaving only a pile of snow behind. Peter kicks out at the leftover pile of snow.

"No...not Susan..this can't be happening."

"How am I going to defeat her without Aslan now that she has returned?" Peter despairs.

The Witch drags an unwilling Susan through the snow toward her ice palace. The Witch becomes more amused by Susan's struggles every passing second and fingers her dark hair fondly. "Don't touch me!" snarls Susan, trying to attack the Witch.

"Oh there will be plenty of touching between the two of us while we are waiting for dear Peter to come rescue you." smirks the Witch.

Susan doesn't answer, just fights even harder, but to no avail.

"I haven't had a physical form for years. I plan to enjoy it while I wait to take back my rightful kingdom." the Witch gloats.

Susan sits with her back against a cold wall and with her wrists in chains near to where the Witch Queen sits comfortably on her throne. The Witch has been talking with dwarfs, minotaurs, and other such creatures all day, preparing for the battle to come. A dwarf stands nearby Susan, fingering a black whip. Susan's back was already covered in marks from the weapon. She was to remain silent at all times unless spoken to or she would be whipped mercilessly in punishment. Susan kept her back against the cold, ice wall because it felt good against her wounds. Susan knew she had made a terrible choice. There was no way Peter could win against the Witch without Aslan's help. But Aslan hadn't been seen since the last defeat of the Witch and who knew when he would decide to appear again. Finally, the most horrible day ever for Susan drew to a close, and the Witch sat on her throne for awhile in silence, pondering her plans. Finally, the Witch spoke to Susan, "I expect your brother won't waste any time in trying to rescue you. So we won't have much time prepare before he gets her."

"The moment he does arrive, he'll kill you." threatened Susan.

Jadis grinned mockingly, "Maybe he will, but at least I know you will grieve for me if that happens."

Susan blushed and flung every insult she knew at the Witch. The Witch taunted Susan, "I can't wait to see what uses I can put that dirty mouth of yours to work tonight."

--

Yay! The Witch is back! I'm so excited. Now the real fun can begin. REVIEW!!


	9. Cool Sensations, Hot Temptations

Chapter 9: Cool Sensations, Hot Temptations

Susan lays tied down to the Witch's white, silk bedsheets, shaking like a leaf in an oncoming storm. They had force-fed her some vile potion that would make her body extra-sensitive to the Witch's every touch. She hears the Witch enter the room and undress. Susan closes her eyes and clinches her teeth as she felt the other form approach. A chuckle sounds in Susan's ear and two fingers ghost their way up her spine. Susan whimpers quietly. Already she was reacting with passion just from a simple gesture, this lust potion was maddening. The Witch straddled Susan's back and Susan could feel the wetness between the Witch's thighs.

"Oh gods..." Susan whispered.

It was a sensation beyond erotic. The Witch traced the veins in Susan's ankle all the way up her body. Susan squirmed around painfully.

"I am in your veins, my love, and there is nothing, in this world or the next, that can break that bond." the Witch whispered seductively. "You are mine!"

And the Witch began her lovemaking.

"Jadissss!" screamed Susan as the Witch penetrated Susan with her fingers again and again. Susan's mind was long gone, the only thing that existed in the universe was her lover, how her lover tasted, how she felt, and how entirely perfect she was. Susan wound her fingers in Jadis's hair and pulled their mouths together. Jadis's cool tongue explored the hot crevices of Susan's mouth and Susan's tongue returned the favor.

_The girl pleases me well._ Jadis thought, as she paused to let Susan get some air into her lungs. _She learns this as quickly as she learned to use a sword. _

Jadis smirked. _And she's excellent at it_.

Susan awoke the next morning to find her lover had not gone anywhere this time since they were still tangled together. Susan lay quiet and still for awhile; she did not have the strength to move her aching body after what Jadis had put her through last night. Jadis awoke soon and pressed her cold lips to Susan's neck.

"You're sore aren't you?" Jadis predicted.

Susan turned her head away.

"Don't worry, that will go away with time. Just like when your sword skills used to tire you, now they do not." Jadis ran her tongue lightly over Susan's neck. "Because practice makes perfect."

Peter cursed his inability to save his sister as quickly as possible, but it couldn't be helped. Lucy was really worried about Susan and wanted to go save her sister the moment she found out what had happened. But Peter couldn't afford to be hasty or imprudent when it came to dealing with the White Witch. She was no ordinary opponent. Peter went through the battle plans once again inside his head and cursed at how little hope they seemed to have.

"Lucy, I suspect that the Witch will keep Susan in her palace during the battle. That will be the time to rescue her." Peter explained. "I'll distract the Witch with my army, while you and Susan escape and leave Narnia behind."

"Leave Narnia!?" Lucy wailed.

"It's the only way. This is a battle I cannot win and I know that, Lu." Peter replied sternly. "But I want to go down fighting while saving my two sisters."

Jadis brought Susan to the battlefield with her.

"Damn" was Peter's remark when he saw his sister with the Witch. "There's been a change in plans. I'm going to have to get close enough to the Witch in order to free Susan. Then one of my men can take Susan to safety."

Peter barked an order at a messenger, "Send word to Lucy that she is not to storm the witch's castle since there is no point now. Susan will come to her."

Susan stood next to Jadis with an ordinary pair of swords in her possession since Jadis had taken back the sword that actually belonged to her. She had agreed to fight for Jadis on the condition that Jadis would spare her siblings' lives. Susan didn't really believe her, and only pretended to go along with it, in hopes of finding a chance to stab Jadis in the back when she was distracted. Jadis suspected what Susan was likely planning, because Jadis had shaped the girl to be like herself since they first met. The battle cry went up into the air and the bloody war began.

--

Ok, this is where I stopped and took a break. When my inspirational writing wave hit me, I wrote the first nine chapters in one day. I did nothing, but sit on the couch and type. I wanted to keep going for as long as I still had ideas coming to me because rarely do I find such a powerful inspirational wave like that. I don't plan my stories out, I just start writing. But there is more on the way because I know where I'm going with this now. REVIEW!!


	10. Battle in the Valley

Peter had amassed as many soldiers as he could find on such short notice, but their forces were pitiful in number to the witch's just like the last time he had faced her. Only this time,

there would be no Aslan to bring reinforcements, no one at all to help him. He was utterly alone. It was shocking how many creatures were still left in Narnia that were willing to fight for

the Witch. Peter thought he had managed to eradicate evil during his reign, but apparently, evil had cleverly hidden itself and laid festering for years far from his knowledge and sword.

Peter squinted into the bleak sunlight and could barely make out Susan standing near the Witch, both of them surrounded by the Witch's numerous bodyguards. He unsheathed his

sword and his breath caught at the sound of metal scraping against scabbard. 

_This is it. _

His sweaty hand tightened its grip on the sword. 

_The last day of my life and probably for all of Narnia. _

Peter hefted his sword high and the war horns responded with an earsplitting noise that echoed through the whole valley. His white horse surged forward at the same time as everyone

else and charged the enemy. Jadis's forces ran forward, eagerly anticipating the coming bloodshed. The armies raced toward each other as a cloud moved to cover the sun, plunging

them all in murky twilight.

Peter was now close enough to see the glint of his enemies' eyes. 

_I am sorry. I have failed you Aslan._

Peter released his war cry and plunged his sword into the first body of the day.

Screams, grunts, and howls wrestled for domination in the dead air above the combatants. Susan slashed through one enemy after another, but there was always a new one to take its

place. Half of her face and neck was smeared with drying blood from having to lop off someone's head in one particularly nasty fight. She had gotten separated from Jadis and her body

guards long ago when the first wave had hit them. Susan had no clue where in the valley she was at the moment with all the churning bodies flailing around her. Though Susan had

mostly been killing Peter's soldiers, a few of Jadis's had taken a charge at her in the chaos hoping to finish her off. Seemly, some of them didn't like the fact that she appeared to be the

Queen's favorite and pretty much all of them would've been happy if she became a casualty during the war.

A centaur took a mighty leap over several warriors and managed to knock her to the ground. Susan rolled to the side just in time to avoid its massive hooves and aimed for one of its

ankles with her blade. Her sword hit the mark and the centaur crumbled sightly, giving Susan enough time to scramble to her feet. Suddenly, the centaur's head went whizzing past her

and she discovered the beheader was a brutish troll. Susan started to turn away to deal with other enemies when the troll suddenly charged her. Susan gracefully side-stepped it and

moved her blade into the side of its neck and pulled out viciously. As her newest victim fell to the earth, she spotted a pair of trolls glaring resentfully at her, but they didn't dare

approach. _It's nice to be popular._ Susan thought grimly.

Susan raced away, shoving bodies aside as she went, trying to find the person for which she searched. A flash of blue and silver announced the location of Jadis among a sea of enemies

all trying to take down the Witch. Susan bitterly fought her way to the center and stood back to back with Jadis. "Your bodyguards were a lot of help if all of them are already dead."

Susan taunted.

"I really don't need them anyway." Jadis snapped back. "Did you miss me? Or were you not having enough fun fighting by yourself?" Jadis continued to fight even while exercising

sarcasm. Susan snarled wordlessly at her, but stayed focused on defending herself.

Peter's arms and legs felt so heavy from the perpetual battle raging all around him. Every time he didn't think he'd be able to raise his sword one more time, another enemy challenged

him and self-preservation won out. But Peter could feel his time was near and his stamina was quickly draining away. Finally, with a massive effort he broke through another line of

enemies. Now he could clearly see the circle of his warriors that had formed around the Witch in numerous vain attempts to destroy her. He could also see Susan fighting within that

circle. _Finally!_ Peter though, as he joined the circle. _I have to free my sister from the Witch no matter what!_

The Witch noticed Peter trying to reach her and chose now to enact her plan. A portion of Jadis's troops surged the circle and made sure to block Jadis and Peter from Susan's view. The

White Witch and King Peter finally faced each other without interference in their final death match.

* * *

Sorry for making you all wait for an update for so long. I've felt guilty because I know what it feels like to be left hanging and really wanting to know what happens next. Hopefully, there

will be more very soon. I'm thinking it will take about 2 or 3 more chapters to wrap this story up. Now go press that lovely Review button down there!


	11. End of Ice

"Wait, milady!" A panicked voice on the wind reached Lucy's ears. Lucy's face betrayed distress, worry, and sadness as she turned around to face the men that were with her. Her group paused in the snowy woods as they watched a single man stumble through the deep snow on the forest floor.

"Wait!" the man gasped out one more time before falling to the ground. Lucy and her men raced over to the man and retrieved him before the swiftly falling snow could bury him.

Lucy took his hand in her own as the man choked a few times trying to breathe in the bitter air. "What is it? What's happened?" Lucy asked soothingly.

"I am a messenger from your brother." the man heaved. "Do not attack the castle, milady. Susan is not there. The White Witch brought her to the battlefield."

Lucy gasped, "Is Susan alright?"

"For now, yes. But Peter is losing the battle." the messenger claimed with despair.

Lucy gazed down at her hands in despair. The men could feel a deep gloom settle silently over them all. The snow continued to quietly fall all around them. A tiny pinprick of sunlight escaped through the clouds and fell on the space right in front of Lucy. Lucy eye's fastened onto the speck of light and she leaned forward and scraped the snow off the patch of ground where the light touched. Underneath the snow was a patch of green grass that was frozen over, but as the ray of sunshine fell on it, it seemed to pulse with life. "No." Lucy spoke so quietly none of the others could hear her.

Lucy stood up and glanced around at her men. "We are going to help, Peter."

"But there are so few of us! " one of the soldiers exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter." Lucy spoke with a new-found strength. "We have Aslan on our side and we always will. We just have to have faith that he is here with us and he will be, I trust him."

"Do you trust him?" she questioned her men.

"Of course I do!" one of them immediately answered. "I do too!" "I'd never forget Aslan!" A chorus of voices all shouting at Lucy from different directions. Lucy's heart swelled with hope. The snow seemed to have stopped thanks to their joyous clamor. They set out to save Narnia.

* * *

As Lucy survey the battlefield before her, she instinctively knew this was a battle her brother had little chance of winning. And yet her kind, older brother had always worked so hard to protect his sisters. She finally came to the decision that her rightful place was by her brother's side. Instead of allowing him to send her away to safety, she would help him in any way she could. He needed all the help he could get to rescue Susan. "I won't lose Peter and Susan like what happened to Edmund." Lucy vowed to herself.

* * *

Peter caught a glimpse of his sister Susan through the chaos, but his vision was cut off by the arrival of the White Witch. They circled each other, focusing their minds and bodies only upon each other, while a war raged around them. "You will pay for what you've done to my sister." Peter spoke with venom.

"Done what? Given her freedom? Given her power?" the witch mocked him. "I gave her everything she asked for. Unlike you."

"I have always given her whatever she asks for!" Peter exclaimed. "And I have always been there for her and protected her from influences which would harm her!"

"Not this time, little king." Jadis struck without warning like a serpent.

Peter brought his sword up just in time to parry her blow. She hissed and began rapid jabs at his face. Their bodies swirled through the practiced motions, the dance of death, until finally, Jadis broke through Peter's defense. Her sword plunged straight through his chest and Lucy screamed.

"Peter!" Lucy tried to reach him, but she doubted even if she emptied her cordial upon him that she would be able to heal such a grievous injury. The Witch turned to smirk with triumph at Lucy and stalked towards her, "You're next, my dear."

Lucy did not even hear her, she had eyes only for her brother who was laying in a blood of his own blood on the ground. The Witch raised her sword to finally finish this war that Aslan had started.

Lucy looked up at her impending death and then gasped in surprise.

The witch paused and looked down at her own body. Sticking out of her chest was the blade of a sword and not just any sword. "Susan..." the witch coughed. Susan withdrew the blade fiercely from the witch's back and then Jadis collapsed into her arms. Lucy, seeing all was clear, ran to Peter's body.

"Susan...how dare you stab me..." Jadis managed to chastise her with her failing life as she lay helpless in Susan's arms.

"You killed Peter. I had to."

"You're a fool. I freed you and this is the thanks I get."

"...I'm sorry." Susan pressed her lips to Jadis one last time.


	12. For Everything There is a Season

"_...I'm sorry." Susan pressed her lips to Jadis one last time._

Jadis sighed and exhaled a frozen mist. Unintentionally, Susan breathed in the frozen mist and as she did she felt power race through her.

Susan looked up from the witch's body and saw Lucy only a few feet away holding Peter's body.

Tears dripped incessantly down Lucy's face, but Susan's face was frozen in a mask of apathy.

"Lucy, my sister, you must be strong."

Lucy met her older sister's gaze. "What do we do now?" she asked pitifully.

Susan looked pointedly behind her sister at Peter's army. "They look to you now for leadership. That's why you must be strong."

"What about you, Susan?"

Susan looked behind her at Jadis' forces. "I have my own worries now."

Susan stood up and barked commands at the nearest dwarfs. "You! You will carry the witch's body back to the palace."

The dwarfs moved without question to do her bidding. But a minotaur stepped up to challenger her. "Who died and made you Queen?"

Susan exhaled ice and the minotaur found himself frozen solid. "Are there any more questions?" she asked harshly.

Every creature in Jadis' army quickly fell to their knees, pledging their support to their new queen.

Some of Peter's soldiers came forward without being asked to take care of the fallen king's body. They gently took it from Lucy as she stood to face her changed sister.

"What does this all mean? Who is the ruler of Narnia now?" Lucy questioned.

"I am the Queen of Narnia's Winter. And you, Lucy, are the Queen of Narnia's Summer." Susan declared. "The seasons must change through the year. Summer is necessary for a time of growth. Winter is necessary for a time of rest."

Lucy watched her sister turn and walk away, all of the creatures quickly making a path for her, as ice seeped across the ground wherever she stepped.

* * *

So Narnia learned to have rotating seasons. Summer given half the year to rule and Winter given the other half. Lucy lived by herself in Cair Paravel and the immediate land around the castle was never touched by winter. It was always eternal summer wherever Lucy made her home.

Susan, on the other hand, made her home in the witch's palace and it remained eternal winter in that region. The rest of Narnia rotated through the seasons with the continual wax and wane of the two queens' power.

The creatures of Narnia were free to choose which queen they wished to ally with. Lucy and Susan, despite opposite natures, had finally found a peace, a balance, in their relationship. Secretly, Lucy missed her older sister terribly, but there was nothing that could be done. Susan had chosen her fate.

Lucy felt her sister's frigidness was due to the fact that Susan's heart had never really healed. She still carried the weight of her brothers' and the witch's death. Lucy pitied and loved her.

Susan was not to be pitied. It was insulting. Though she did not truly wish her little sister harm, she would show Lucy the power of Winter. She would crush those idiotic feelings of mercy out of Lucy. Countless times she had told Lucy "You are a Queen. Act like one."

But Lucy insisted on showing kindness to everyone, even when they had done nothing to deserve it.

Susan thought she knew what she wanted. She thought peace with her sister was for the best.

But sometimes at night while lying in bed, when the cold wind from the outside would whip through her room, she could almost swear she felt the touch of soft, cold lips on her own.

It made her wonder...did her sister really matter?

* * *

***evil cackle* damn that witch. No matter how many times you stab her, she's never really gone is she?**


End file.
